Welcome to Storybrooke
by TheEvilQueenie
Summary: Highschool AU. Storybrookes new resident and one of Storybrookes most notorious residents have a thing for each other. Emotions will rise and feelings will be hurt, but these two will hopefully figure out a way to be together. They are soulmates, aren't they? Rating might change.


**_HEY, GUYS! Welcome to my first multi chapter story! Hopefully you guys like it :) I'm going to rely a lot on you replies so please let me know your likes and dislikes so I know where to take the story. Also, if you have any request on where you want to see these characters go please let me know, I'll try to make everyone happy!_**

 ** _WARNING: Mention of child death. It's important for the development of one character, but the mention is only a sentence or less._**

 ** _Now, HAPPY READING!_**

 ** _-Queen O_**

 _WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE._ The sign said.

'You're aware that this is in the middle of nowhere. You guys have actually taken me from London, my home, my friends, and my family to live in a place in God knows where America in the middle of the forest' a moody English 16-year-old grunts.

'Oh honey, it won't be that bad. You'll make new friends and before you know it this will be your home. Will go visit England plenty of times, but your dad was called personally from Mayor Mills to be his communications director. This is a man that will eventually run for Mayor and maybe president; we just couldn't let that pass' Bethenny said.

Miles and miles of trees later…

'MOM! DAD! IT ALL JUST TREES! THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE'

'SHH you're going to wake up your brother' Roland was a heavy sleeper, quiet and motionless. Last year Robin was babysitting and he actually thought the his little brother was dead. He is such a good little guy and Robins favorite person in the entire world. He's 4 years old, but Robins best friend.

'Oops, sorry' he shrugged.

John looked at Bethenny and laughed. 'Sorry Robin, I really am, but you'll adjust.' The older man said.

They pulled up on Mifflin Street in front of a big white house with a picket fence and tall hedges. 'Wow, okay, this might not be that bad, this is three times our townhouse back home.' Expressed Robin as he saw a shadow in the window over the door, all he saw was legs and beautiful raven hair, just as he did a chill ran through his body, it was a weird sensation, but a very welcomed one.

'Oh honey, that's not our house, that's the Mayor's house, the one next to it is ours.' Bethenny said pointing at a coastal designed home. It was a beautiful two-deck house that looked like it belonged on the beach in a Nicolas Sparks movie.

'Hmm, not too shaky' John said snickering.

'you know, just because we're in America, doesn't mean you have to take up on their customs. Cool it with the dad jokes, I beg of you' Robin sassed with a smirk on his face as he moved to get his bags and head towards the house.

John turned to Bethenny 'that was the first sign of his old self'.

'We're going to be okay.' She stated.

John kissed the green eyed, dimpled, blonde and smiled. 'Yes, we will.'

#

'MOM! I can't find my cashmere sweater. I swear if Zelena took it to school with her I'm going to walk into her first class and rip it from her body!' Regina screamed throwing clothe right and left and then going into her walk-in closet to see if you can find it.

Cora Mills was a woman of many talents, but dealing with her three daughters was something that she struggled with the most. Don't get her wrong, she's an amazing mother, would kill for her children, blood, and none blood, but when they fought she would join in, weird tactic, but weirdly successful. Regina fighting alone, on the other hand, she had no way of controlling.

Regina is just like Cora, raven hair, killer facial bone structure, brown eyes and way too stubborn for her own good. But Cora has a sweet spot for Regina. When Regina was born she was supposed to have a twin sister, Olivia that died in childbirth Cora was crushed. She suffered from depression and she blamed herself. It made her cuddle Regina with all her might since she was born a primi and was stuck in the hospital for two months. Henry Mills, a loyal husband, and amazing father took care of Cora and Regina, but the way he took care of Zelena was what truly made Cora try even harder to recover. Zelena isn't Henry's, well not technically; she was the product of a drunken night a year before Cora met Henry. When Zelena was 3 she discovered that Henry wasn't her real father and that her real father didn't want her. It was safe to say it was a tough year. Henry on top of working at the Mayor's office and caring for a sick wife and child he took it upon himself to show Zelena that it doesn't matter that someone didn't want her, that he would take it upon himself to love her double from him and the coward that gave her up. One day he showed up with adoption papers for Zelena, and the rest is history, it's been 15 years and no one has looked back. Now Emma is a different story, Emma came a year after Regina, in a very disturbing way. Cora had decided to take the girls to the park one day, just as Cora was sitting with Regina on her lap watching Zelena's red locks go wild on the swings she heard a baby cry, unmistakable since it sounded exactly like Regina's. When Cora went to investigate she found a tiny little blonde girl who was barely 1-year-old crying with a blanket draped over her, on it the name _Emma_ was written. Henry and Cora looked right and left for the little one's parents but nothing seemed to appear, so after 4 months Cora's started to believe that this was the baby she had lost a year ago, when Emma was 1 and a half, weirdly enough the same age as Regina, they formally adopted her.

'Now dear, how would you benefit from ripping your sweater?' Cora smirked

'Come on Reggie, just wear a sweatshirt like me, it'll be fine, we're late' Emma said while chewing her food and walking into Regina's room.

'Emmy! YOU'RE GETTING CRUMS ALL OVER MY FLOOR. And I would never wear a sweatshirt out in public, that's social suicide.' She then looked and saw Emma wearing a sweat shirt. 'For me, I mean… head cheerleader and all'

'Yeah yeah, whatever, that's one of the good things about the Volleyball team… no requirements except being the best' Emma sassed.

'Aww, emmy wemmy did I huwt youw feewings?' Regina cooed and went to grab Emma's cheeks laughing.

'Come on creep, let's go, I'll drive' Emma said leaving Regina's room to get her keys.

Regina grabbed a forest green tight sweater that was not cashmere and went to get her purse and cheerleading bag next to her window that overlooked Mifflin Street. 'New people?' she whispered when she saw a car parked outside her house with three people getting out of it, looking around, pointing at what she called "Storybrooke's only beach house." She looked at the youngest of the three; he looked 15, just like her. 'Fresh meat? This should be interesting' she again said to herself as she admired the view. She was so caught up looking at him that she completely missed the fact that he was looking straight at her so she rapidly moved out of sight and went downstairs to grab a quick bite and head to school.

'You ready?' Emma said coming into the kitchen.

'Yeah, mom did you see new people were moving into the beach house?'

'Cora, yes actually I showed them the house through face time, they're from London or Essex, I forget, but Mr. Locksley, John if I remember correctly, is your father's new communications director, and Mrs. Locksley is an author. They have two sons; I think one of them starts school with you tomorrow; the other one is in preschool.

'Why so interested sis?' Zelena walked in smirking wearing Regina's sweater.

'HEY WICTH THAT'S MINE!' Regina launch at her.

Zelena caught her and just started to hug her whispering 'You promised me I could wear it when I picked you up drunk from Graham's party on Friday, would you like me to tell the room?'

Of course, Emma knew, she was the one who kept giving Regina "liquid courage" to go up to Graham, but she couldn't, Emma once had a crush on him, and Tink (Regina's best friend) had a thing for him a year ago. They both gave her the okay, but it didn't seem right. Either way, both girls had boyfriends.

'Honey, aren't you supposed to be in school already?' Cora piped in.

'Meeting was changed to after school.' I might not be home until 7 PM.

'Cora, that's fine, just drive safe then.'

'Sure thing, see you soon guys. BYE DAD!' Zelena screamed heading out. 'REGINA HE'S SO CUTE!'

'BYE SWEETHEART' Henry screamed from upstairs.

Regina heard Zelena scream already outside and in her car. Her cheeks turned tomato red as the guy in question looked through the window at her, but then continue taking things inside his house.

'I'll kill her.' Regina stated.

'Just don't do it in the house, too messy' Cora said leaving the kitchen.

'I love our family.' Emma said and Regina smirked.

Both went into Emma's yellow mini cooper off to school, Regina trying to ignore the new people moving in.

#

'My god, that girl is gorgeous.' Bethenny stated looking through the living room window to the two girls walking down the driveway towards a yellow car.

'The brunet right' Roland stated.

'Hey, mister, what are you doing checking out girls' Robin came in hosting the kid up to his shoulders.

'She's real pretty, mama thinks so too'

'Yeah she is.' Robin whispered without Roland hearing and then headed upstairs with the kid. Bethenny, on the other hand, did hear and smirked. Little did Robin notice that his mom saw the redness on his cheeks.

John came in and held Bethenny 'Did you see the Mayor's daughters?'

'I saw them, but I think Robin only saw one.' John understood what his wife was telling him.

'It's always the brunets with that kid' He laughed and went to get more boxes.

Upstairs Robin was setting everything up when the raven-haired girl popped into his head. 'Things here might not be that bad after all' he said.

'YEAH, IT'LL BE FUN' Roland came in crashing into Robin's legs. Robin ruffled his hair and continued with his task until his phone rang. Looking at the screen he was brought back to reality.

 _Marian._


End file.
